Channy one shot
by Stemilover101
Summary: My way of doing "Sonny with a choice"
1. Chapter 1

My way of Sonny with a choice part 1

After So Random won the tween choice awards

At the cafeteria, So Random cast were sitting in the popular table, Chad walks in while his cast was already on line for lunch

Sonny: Chad, come sit with us

Chad: I can't sit there Sonny, not when you are sitting at the popular table

Sonny: But I can't not sit with my boyfriend, it will be weird

Chad: But sitting at winner's table, that will be weird

Sonny: Please Chad *puppy face*

Chad: Sonny, I know you are new at this, but I can't sit at the winner's table

MC (Mack falls) went back to the losers table wit their gross food, Chloe and Devon walks in front of Chad with a furious look on their faces.

Chloe slaps Chad in the face hard

Chad: (holding his cheek where Chloe slapped him at) What the hell is wrong with you?

Chloe: Me? There's something wrong with you... didn't I told you not to date Sonny, I knew this would happen, you jerk *slaps him again*

Chad: Ow, and you knew what will happen?

Chloe: That we would lose to So Random because you are dating a random

Chad: *angry* Sonny is more than just a "random" she is my lovable sunshine

Sonny: Awe, Chad *pecks his lips*

Chad smiles widely and gets lost in Sonny's eyes

Chloe: CHAD *slaps him again*

Chad: Ow, WHAT?

Chloe: This is what I mean, whenever you see Sonny or something that has to do with Sonny, you always talks about her and I'm sick of it

Chad: Oh well, that's too bad, get over it, and plus i love her

Sonny: *opens her mouth in shocked, but closed it quickly* I love you too Chad *smiles, puts her arms around his waist*

Chloe: *mean face* Ok, I'm done with this game, Chad... you have to choose now Mack falls or Sonny

Chad: I love Sonny. I'll go to Sonny in a heart beat, so my answer would be Sonny *smiles down at Sonny*

Chloe: Chad Dylan Cooper, you just made a big mistake

Chad: I don't care, I'll pick Sonny over Mack falls any day

Sonny: Chad wait, you don't have to do this

Chad: Yes I do. You gave a lot of second chances and I always mess them up, but not this time. I love you too much to let you go and I never want to lose you, and it hurts when you're with another guy and not with me, I can't live without you Sonny

Sonny: *Her eyes was filled with love and passion* I love you too Chad so much *tears of joy*

Chloe: You betrayed us Chad, just leave Mack falls

Chad: Fine, I will *about to leave with Sonny*

Chloe: Wait! You have to sign papers frist... Devon!

Devon: Yes Chloe?

Chloe: Can you please get me the papers that says Chad quits Mack fall?

Devon:; Right away *went to get the papers and gave them to Chad*

Chad signs the papers and leaves with Sonny to the set of So Random

In the Prophouse, Channy is sitting on the couch, cuddling and holding each others hands while watching the notebook

About 2 hours, the movie ended

Chad: *gets up from the couch* I'll be right back ok sweetie?

Sonny: Ok, but where are you going?

Chad: I'm just gonna go talk to Marshall

Sonny: Ok sweetie *pecks his lips*

With Chad

Chad knocks on Marshall's office door

Marshall: Come in

Chad walks in his office

Marshall: What do you need today Chad?

Chad: I would like to be part of So Random

Marshall: Wait, what? Why?

Chad: I love Sonny and I want to be closer to her

Marshall: Okay, but no fooling around... understood?

Chad: Yes sir

Marshall: Good, now did you tell your director yet?

Chad: No, but I just signed the papers that I quit Mack falls

Marshall: Okay

Chad: I'm gonna go tell my director now and don't tell the So Random cast what just happened. I want to surprise them

Marshall: Okay, good luck

Chad: Thanks Marshall, bye *leaves to Mack falls studio, sees his old director* Hey Tom *said nervously*

Tom: Hey, what's up kiddo?

Chad: I quit Mack falls

Tom: You what? Why?

Chad: Because the cast has been hating on me for dating Sonny and saying that I am the cause of losing the tween choice awards to So Random

Tom: Well, both of them are true, but I understand why you quit Mack falls *smiles*

Chad: You do?


	2. Chapter 2

Tom: Yep... You're in love with Sonny *smiles*

Chad: How did you know?

Tom: I can see it in your eyes... Now go get your girl *smiles*

Chad: Thanks for understanding Tom *smiles*

Tom: No problem kid... Now get out of here *laughs* We'll miss you

Chad: I'll miss you guys too *smiles, bro hugs him*

Tom hugs him back, and Chad left Mack falls and heads to the So Random set

At So Random set

Sonny: *see Chad* Hey babe, what are you doing here?

Chad: I'm here to talk to you... Do you a minute?

Sonny: Yea, sure *smiles*

Channy walks into Sonny's and Tawni's dressing room

Sonny: So, what's up?

Chad: What would you say if I joined So Random?

Sonny: *shocked*... What? Are you serious?

Chad: Very serious

Sonny: Omg... I love you for this

Chad: I love you too *smiles, pecks his lips*

Sonny: *smiles widely* When do you start?

Chad: Next week *smiles*

Sonny: *squeals* I'm so excited

Chad: Me too, I can be with you more *smiles*

Sonny: Awe, you are so sweet *pecks him on the cheek*

Chad: *smiles* So, are you free tonight?

Sonny: Yea, why?

Chad: I can take you on a date

Sonny: Sure... Where are we going?

Chad: It's a surprise

Sonny: Ohh...I love surprises *smiles*

Chad: Then you are gonna love the place I'm gonna take you

Sonny: Okay *smiles*

Chad: I'll pick you up at 8

Sonny: See you then sweetie *smiles*

Chad; Okay, bye babe. I love you

Sonny: I love you too *smiles, pecks his lips*

Chad went to set for their date and Sonny went to get ready (It's 6 pm)

At 8 pm Chad went to pick up Sonny from her house and is now is driving her to look out mountain btw Sonny has a blind- folded on

Sonny: Can I take off the blind-fold now?

Chad: Not yet, we are almost there

5 minutes later

Chad: Okay we are here, you are can take the blind-fold off now

Sonny: Finally! *takes off the blind-fold, gash and then faced Chad* Omg, this is so romantic *smiles*

It was a picnic under the stars

Channy went to sit on the blanket

Chad: So, are you hungry?

Sonny: Staved

Chad: Okay, I made pasta with extra cheese *smiles*

Sonny: Awe, you remembered *smiles*

Chad: How can I not? Anything for my girl *smiles, pecks her lips*

Sonny blushes and Channy started eating

Sonny: Mm... you are a great cooker Chad *smiles*

Chad: Thanks sweetie *smiles*

20 minutes later. Channy finish eating

Sonny: Thanks for the meal baby *pecks his lips*

Chad: No problem baby *smiles, pecks her lips* Let's go

Channy went to lay on the blanket and look up at the stars

Sonny puts her head on Chad's chest

Sonny: I love you Chad

Chad: I love you too Sonshine

Channy shared a passionate kiss

THE END :)


End file.
